The Way of Love
by SugarCat
Summary: James and Logan hate each other in every single way, at the same time Kendall has a crush on James' motive of anger. But when they are forced to stay together, can all this hate turn into love? Will James break the code? A very funny story with drops of love along the way. Jagan & Kenlos.
1. Enigma

**Hey people. This is my newest story until now and I really hope you all like it. I was finishing another BTR stroy when this idea came into my mind.**

**It's not a big deal, but I really liked the way it turned and hope you have fun readin this**

**This is it for now. And I hope this won't scare you all.**

* * *

Ch. 1 – Enigma

"Over here, Kendall!" James yelled for his friend to pass the ball. They were training for the championship between schools and they had to win every single soccer game. James was the captain and wanted to win for his school.

"I don't believe you brought me here to watch a bunch of ogres run behind some stupid ball." Logan said from the bleachers while his friends kept their eyes on the players. "Why don't they give a ball to each one of them?"

"C'mon Logan, say you don't enjoy seeing their legs?" Jo asked the boy beside her. She and Camille dragged Logan to the boy's training game just to pay attention to their thighs.

"I'd rather put leeches on my pants." Logan answered before Kendall scored a goal. The blond walked over the bleachers and made a heart with his hands over Logan, sending him a kiss in the end. Kendall always had a crush on Logan, and did everything to call the smart boy's attention. But all he did until now wasn't enough to melt Logan's heart.

"Aww, so cute! Why can't you give him a chance, Logan?" Camille asked a little jealous for her friend to have someone drooling over him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Logan answered with a question. No way would he give Kendall a chance. The coach whistled, and the training was over.

"Ok. Good practice guys. Hit the showers." The coach said and much for the girls delight, the boys took off their shirts. Of course, most of the attention turned to James. The way his sweat made his pecs and abs glisten was enough for the girls to almost faint.

"I don't know why I still walk with you." Logan said to Camille and Jo before walking away. "This was an incredible waste of my time."

~BTR~

"Dude, I can't believe Logan was actually there." Kendall said while dressing himself. James and Carlos looked to each other, since they have seen this scene happen more than once. "One day, he'll give in my charms. Write my words."

"Man, it has been more than a year. And I don't believe the bitch would even listen to you." James said to his friend. He hated Logan for treating Kendall the way he did. And he knew Logan felt the same way over him. "There so many others in this fucking school."

"Enough with your negative thinking, James. And could you try to treat him a little better? It's been a year that you two keep changing insults over the hallways and I'm getting tired of it." Kendall asked his friend to stop this constant fight between James and his crush. "What do you say about it, 'los?"

"Well, sometimes the ones we love don't love us back, Kendall…" Carlos said with a little pain in his heart. The Latino secretly loved Kendall, but was too shy to tell him how he felt.

"Ok, I'm through with this…" The blond said tossing his bag over his shoulder and walking away. James and Carlos followed him, knowing he was mad for the things they said.

"C'mon Kenny, we were just kidding. You know we like to joke sometimes." James said before Kendall could reach the door.

"Ok. Just stop kidding about it." Kendall said and the three of them walked out of the locker room. James bumped into someone when he did so, making him fall backwards.

"Could you be more careful or you're just too dumb to do it?" Logan told the pretty boy and James wasn't happy with that provocation.

"I'm sorry. I don't pay attention to small bitches like you." James fired back while Kendall helped Logan to get up.

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Troglodyte."

"Whore."

"James!" Kendall said holding Logan's books. "Don't listen to him. He's just a little brute. Can I carry your books for you?" Kendall asked but Logan took his books back, before Kendall could think of getting closer to him.

"No. I can do it on my own." Logan said walking down the hallway.

"You should learn how to thank people one of these days!" James yelled angry for the way his friend was being treated. "I don't get how you can feel something for him. Him and his bitchy attitude get me so fucking mad."

"Mr. Diamond…" A voice sounded behind James and when he turned around, he saw principal Griffin standing in front of him. "Can you follow me till my office please?"

"Uh, sure." James said and they walked towards the principal's office. He had no clue of why Griffin would call him up. Once they were there, James sat down a little worried of what it could be.

"I'll go straight to the point, Mr. Diamond. Your grades aren't good. I know you have a perfect performance on PE, but this isn't enough to get you on college." Griffin started, and like James feared, it wasn't good news. "So, I'm getting one of our best students to tutor you and make you get good grades on the coming tests."

"You called me, Mr. Griffin?" A familiar voice sounded and James wanted it to be other one than…

"Mr. Mitchell, come in please. Have a seat." Griffin said and then James stood up angry to know who would be tutoring him.

"Oh, no. There's no possible way of this happening." James protested while Griffin tried to figure out what was happening.

~BTR~

"Kelly, what's going on?" Kendall asked Griffin's secretary and she had no clue of what he was talking about. "Please tell me my baby isn't in trouble."

"Kendall followed Logan until here and wants to know why he's here." Carlos explained and Kelly understood right away. She was aware of Kendall's crush over Logan and giggled at the situation.

"I don't know what's happening. I…" Kelly started but was interrupted by the yelling coming from the principal's office.

"You think I'm happy with this situation?!"

"Of course, you love to torture me with your bitchy behavior!"

"You're just mad because I don't drool over you like the other girls!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? I wouldn't be here if you weren't so stupid."

Kendall and Carlos after hearing James and Logan's voice went over the door and glued their ears over the wood to hear what was going on.

"Boys, you can't stay here." Kelly tried but the guys kept on trying to hear what was all this yelling about.

~BTR~

"Gentlemen! You two are going to work together liking it or not." Griffin said before the door opened, making Carlos and Kendall fall on the floor.

"Hi principal Griffin. How's the family?" Carlos asked trying to sound quite gentle, but it wasn't good.

"Hey Logan. What can I do for you?" Kendall said winking over the smart boy who couldn't be more frustrated.

"Just kill me, would you?" Logan said looking at the responsible for all this. James wasn't happy and wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Review please and I'll see you next chapter if this work out.**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	2. Fire And Rain

**Hey guys, just uploading this story and hoping you all like the new chapter. Thank you all fo subscribing and favoriting. It really means a lot.**

**YunaNeko13: You scared the hell out of me with your first words. But thanks for reviewing. =)**

**MisreadSoul: Thank you so much and hope you keep on reading.**

**Have fun and I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 2 – Fire and Rain

After a couple of hours, James was back to his apartment. He told his friends that Logan would come to tutor him. They thought he and Logan were there because of their constant fights. James couldn't even believe that was actually happening. He just laid down on the orange sofa looking up to the ceiling until Mrs. Knight came up to him.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked while he moved his body into a sitting position allowing her to sit beside him. "Is it about the tutoring?"

"How do you know?" The pretty boy asked her trying to remember if he'd said anything to her.

"The school called me earlier and told me you'd need a tutor to help with your grades." She started and he hung his head in shame. "Honey, there's no need to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed. It's just… The tutor is a bitch and I can't stand to stay close to him." James confessed feeling his temperature rising for remembering the constant fights between him and Logan.

"Oh dear, try to be a little patient. Count until ten. You two may have your conflicts, but that's because you don't know each other well." She tried to comfort him but this wasn't working.

"I think I know Logan Mitchell enough." James affirmed while standing up to answer the door. Mrs. Knight frowned after hearing that name and it brought back her memories.

"Wait, is he the Logan Kendall's always talking about and who never even looked at his face?" She asked and James confirmed by nodding before opening the door. And talking about the devil, there was him much for James disappointment.

"Sorry for being late, but you wrote your address wrong." Logan said handing James the piece of paper he wrote for Logan to get there.

"Damn it. I thought I got rid of you." James answered with the irony sounding clearly in his voice.

"James, patience." Mrs. Knight said walking up to greet Logan, wondering why the guy in front of him ignored her son so much. "I'm Mrs. Knight. I heard a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Knight." The smart boy said looking back to James.

"Well, I shall leave you alone. You two must have a lot to study and I don't want to stand in your way. Make yourself at home." She finished going out to hike.

"Let's get over this soon. I don't want to spend any second more than the necessary with you." James said and it kinda scared Logan a little.

"Well, then stop talking and let me take care of this." Logan replied feeling kinda hurt for James being so unkind with a visitor.

They sat in front of the counter of the kitchen as Logan took of all the books he would need for tutoring. James wasn't happy with this situation but decided to give it a try. He noticed how Logan used to bit his lower lip as he thought about where to start. James then shook his head to stop this kind of thinking. It was the same Logan that insults him over a year and despised his best friend.

"Mom! Mom, have you seen my lucky boxers?" Kendall yelled from the hallway coming inside the living room with only a towel around his waist. Logan looked at the blond figure dripping wet and covered his eyes in disbelief. "Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Man, I told you he was going to tutor me. Of course he would come today." James said as he watched the floor getting soaked from the drips falling from Kendall.

"Just a second, honey. I'm gonna dress up now and..." Kendall said to Logan trying to hide the obvious blush in his face.

"Don't talk, just go…" The young tutor told Kendall still covering his eyes. Once Kendall was gone to his room, Logan sighed deeply.

"Sorry for you having to see this. But you gotta admit it was kinda funny." James said hitting his shoulder against Logan and they laughed remembering the scene.

"Yeah it was." Logan admitted and they both suddenly stopped laughing remembering all that they went through. "Well, let's start with Chemistry, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure." James accepted feeling his initial idea about the boy beside him change whereas Logan didn't say anything to insult him.

~BTR~

An hour had passed and Logan was trying hard to keep James' attention on the book, since the pretty boy was so easy to get distracted by simple things. And there was Kendall who would appear every now and then and try to call Logan's attention, by doing push-ups or even offering chocolate. But when Kendall had to pick Katie on the ballet class, Logan could try to work in peace.

"So, if a train leaves the station at 2 PM and at a…" Logan read the math problem but James was too busy attempting to get the butterfly which entered by the window and flew in front of him. "James? C'mon you're not even trying! It's not that difficult. You just have to pay attention."

"I don't care about the train. If I want to know, I'll take one." James answered and Logan sighed. The smart boy reached inside his bag and took of a piece of paper. It had the school logo and it caught the pretty boy's attention. "What's this?"

"Principal Griffin told me to write a report everyday telling about the tutoring and the grade you'd get if it was a real test. So, constant lack of attention. Complete absence of interest and… the grade: F." Logan said to himself while writing on the paper.

"Oh no, you won't give it to Griffin!" James said taking the paper from Logan's hand.

"Hey, give it back!" Logan ordered while standing up and tying the best to reach out and grab the report. But since James was taller than him, it was a little difficult. The pretty boy dodged Logan's attempts by placing it behind his back, surrounding Logan's body and then ending back at above their heads. That was when they realized how close their faces were. They stood there feeling each other's breath and without knowing why, they started pulling their heads closer with their lips almost touching when someone entered the apartment.

"Guys? Everything alright?" Mrs. Knight said closing the door behind her.

"Thank you so much!" Logan said after taking back the report when James was distracted.

"You're so mean! I don't know why you always do this!" James yelled after getting back to reality. At that moment, Kendall and Carlos entered the apartment with Katie between them.

"Try to keep your eyes on the book next time." Logan fired back and the fight started.

"Ha-ha! This is much better than cable TV." Katie commented enjoying herself with the insults coming from the boys.

"You should get a job as an executioner 'coz I've never seen someone so mean as you!" James yelled watching Logan put the books back inside his bag.

"And you could at least be in Math as you are in soccer." Logan threw the bag over his shoulder, trying to have the last word in this fight.

"So you're admitting I'm good in soccer? Is that what you said, bitch?"

"No, I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Knight said trying to end with the fight. They both stopped yelling and Logan took this opportunity to leave.

"I'm done for today." The smart boy walked towards the door still feeling the heat of the fight.

"Bye Logan." Kendall took this opportunity and said goodbye to his frustrated crush.

"You are cruel! Hey, don't walk away when I'm still talking! I'm not done with you! Logan!" James yelled through the hallway but Logan was already gone. He slammed the door shut and groaned while going to the orange sofa.

"I gotta tell Bitters. He'll go crazy!" Katie said opening the door and going to the reception. Kendall and Mrs. Knight went back to their lives while Carlos went closer to James and sat beside him.

"Hey, are you ok bud?" The Latino asked putting his hand over James' strong shoulder.

"You saw the way he is. He loves to make me mad." The pretty boy told his friend while running his hand through his hair.

"You know, you'll probably hate me for saying this. But you pretty much started this fight. And…" Carlos started with James' glaring right above him. "You gotta apologize with him. Don't kill me please!"

"Apologize? No way!" James said looking to his friend covering his head with both his arms.

"Dude, you need him to get into college. Tomorrow, you're gonna say you're sorry and you have to mean it." Carlos said a little more confident but still afraid of what James could do to him. "Just think about it…"

~BTR~

At night, James was in his bed and couldn't sleep. Mostly because of the snoring coming from Kendall. But still because of what Carlos had told him.

'…_you're gonna say you're sorry and you have to mean it…' _James heard Carlos' voice echoing inside his head as the image of Logan's lips coming closer kept on coming back into his mind. Their relationship, as if he could call it that way was pretty much as fire and rain. It had its highs and lows, and even that way it was kinda strange how much energy they spent just to fight.

"Oh, fuck this." James said to himself getting up and throwing one pillow over Kendall as an attempt to make him stop snoring. The tall soccer player walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. He opened the refrigerator and took off the milk carton before grabbing a glass hanging on the dish rack. He looked up at the kitchen clock to see what time it was while pouring the milk in the glass. The milk ended up falling on the floor because the glass was upside down, soaking his hand and his toes. "Damn it!"

He put the milk carton and the glass over the sink and grabbed a towel before knelling down and drying the milk mess. But then something called his attention. A tiny book on the floor and underneath the counter. He grabbed it and took a good look. It had nothing written on the book cover. It was just a green book and since it was something with words, James didn't dare to open it. He just took it with himself and placed inside the drawer of his nightstand.

He just wanted to forget everything and try to sleep a little…

* * *

**That's pretty much the second chapter and hope you all liked it.**

**Next chapter: James finds ou what the green book is and...**

**Subscribe and review to know what's gonna happen and see a little more funny fights.**

**See you next chapter, if this works out...**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	3. What A Difference A Day Made

**Hey guys, chapter three is already avaliable for all of you now. I want to thank all the followers, favorites and reviews I got from you. It makes everything worth.**

**Kogalicous-Henderwhore: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you keep on reading it.**

**LoveSparkle: Thank you so much dear. Well, let's found out!**

**Anon101: I checked it twice and didn't find any typos. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Faith777: Will James find out? More updates on the way dear. I know it takes a while, but you will have it. Thanks lovely.**

**Darth Sethbek: Thanks for the support. Hope to hear more from you.  
**

**YunaNeko13: Mi amor, I loved to hear it. It's already updated and ready for your eyes. Gracias por las dulces palabras tuyas.**

**Cookie Monster Giggles: Hahaha. Sorry for making you confused. Yeah, they live together. Believe me, it's going to be 's see what James will do with the information he'll get.**

**Well, this is it dor now people and I'll see you at the end of the page.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Ch. 3 – What a Difference a Day Made

"C'mon James, wake up!" Kendall said shaking his friend's body, trying to get him to open his eyes. "We gotta go to school. I gotta get there before Logan!"

"What?" James asked after snapping out of his sleep. The smell of breakfast was in the air and all they needed to do was eat it. Kendall left the room after making sure his friend was wide awake.

James opened the drawer and took of the book he'd found the night before. He opened it and read the first page:

_~My Deepest Thoughts by Logan Mitchell~_

At that moment he discovered that he was dealing with something much bigger than he could've thought. He looked around to see if someone was close and when he was sure that everything was clear, he turned the page and carried on reading that precious diary.

'…_and there's nothing better than blueberry frozen yogurt…'_

James rolled his eyes and then flipped some more pages.

'…_I think I had found the love I've waited for…'_

The words Logan had written took James by surprise. You'd never read them in Logan's eyes. No, he wouldn't show it…

"Hey man, whatcha doin'?" Carlos asked coming inside the room. James quickly placed the diary behind his back, trying to act naturally. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered and it wasn't enough to convince Carlos the opposite.

"C'mon James, I saw it. Now show me." Carlos warned and James handed him the diary. Once it was in the Hispanic boy's hands, he read it and his eyes widened in astonishment. "Logan's diary, really?"

"I didn't steal it. I found it last night under the counter." James said in a defensive way raising bot of his hands.

"Yeah, but you were reading it. This is private James, you can't do it!" Carlos said and put the diary inside his bag. "I'm gonna give it back to Logan."

"Sure, you're absolutely right. But before it, can I just finish that page?" James said and received a glare as response. "Aw man c'mon. I gotta discover the one he's in love with."

"Who's in love with whom?" Kendall asked from the door. They both looked at the blond who seemed curious.

"Hum… Carlos! He's in love!" James said quickly pointing to the guy in front of him.

"WHAT?" The Latino couldn't believe it. But still, it was better than telling Kendall that they had Logan's diary in their possession.

"Really 'los? Who is she?" Kendall asked punching Carlos' shoulder. The boy stood there paralyzed for being asked this question by his secret crush.

"Nobody! James is just… picking on me." He said, but Kendall didn't believe him.

"Must be one of the Jennifers." Kendall said looking back at James. "Well, whoever it is, you just gotta tell this person. And I gotta meet Logan. Let's go guys."

"Is it just me or you have a crush on Kendall?" James asked his friend after the blond was gone.

"Seriously James, you read my diary too?" Carlos questioned James with a serious face.

"Of course not. It's written on your face!" James answered laughing at the blush covering the Latino's cheeks.

"Whatever! Just please don't say anything to him." Carlos warned his friend looking at the hallway to see if Kendall was close.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. Hey, did you say you had a diary? Can you show me? This way I'll know exactly that I gotta stay away from it." James said smirking after following his friend out of the room.

~BTR~

On their way to the school, James went to a frozen yogurt store and decided to buy Logan's favorite flavor to make it up with him. For his lucky, he could see Logan on the other side of the street and decided to approach before Kendall could chase him away. And he had help from Carlos who distracted Kendall the whole time.

"Here." James said simply handing Logan the yogurt. The shorter boy stood there looking at the blueberry sweet with confused eyes.

"Why you're giving it to me?" Logan questioned while playing with the plastic spoon over the blueberry sweet.

"You can consider this a way for me to say that I'm sorry. I thought you'd like one of these since it's my favorite flavor." James lied and it made Logan's eyes shine like the ones of a kid in a candy store.

"You're kidding me? This is my favorite too!" Logan exclaimed with his cracked smile printed on his face. After he realized he was still dealing with the ever arrogant James Diamond that insisted to treat him like a comic book villain. "Hum… and why would you want to apologize with me? As long as I remember, you always say I'm wrong about absolutely everything."

"Ok, here we go again…" James expression changed as he felt his blood boiling inside his veins. "So, you think I'm lying to you."

"You're the one who's saying it."

"You always consider yourself smarter than the others, don't you?"

"Well, you're the one who needs my help!"

"Oh, so you want to hear it? Ok, I need your help! I need you more than I thought I'd do!"

"Oh, I get you plan now, you want to make sure I'm the bad guy here. And you know what? I don't anything that comes from you!" Logan said before dumping all the yogurt on James head, making it run down his hair and face with some drops landing on his V-neck.

"You bitch! I took two yours to comb my hair and you ruin everything! That's it! I don't want to hear anything about you ANYMORE!" James yelled and grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and within seconds, they were rolling on the ground. Kendall and Carlos tried to separate them, but it was in vain.

"Dogs, I want this to stop right now or you're going to have major problems!" Coach Gustavo ordered and the two guys stopped fighting. Once the fight was over, James had his lower body between Logan's, while they had their faces close once again. One drop of the blueberry yogurt fell from the pretty boy's mouth, landing right upon Logan's lower lip. The shorter one instinctively licked it clean, and it was one of the most exciting things James had ever seen, and enough to make his skinny jeans become tighter as the seconds went drifting by. So, he got up before Logan could notice. "James! This is unacceptable! What did I say to the whole team on the first day?!"

"That we should spend our energy on the field and never on fights." James answered still hearing a buzzing in his ear from Gustavo's yelling.

"Great! Now apologize with him." Gustavo said and James couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "And before you say anything, I saw the whole thing and nothing justifies your actions. Now, apologize."

"I-I…" James started after Kendall pulled Logan up and cleaned his dusty clothes. "I'm sorry, Logan. I shouldn't treat you that way…"

"And?" Carlos was trying to make a bridge to another thing James had to apologize with Logan for.

"And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, and I promise I'm going to pay attention to our tutor classes." The taller boy finished and Logan could hear sincerity in his voice. And, against all odds, Logan stepped closer to James and hugged the pretty boy tightly. James wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's shoulders, locking themselves in a soul coaxing. Kendall couldn't be more jealous and Carlos wished to see the blond caring for him as much as he cared for Logan.

"Get away from my man, you freak!" They heard a girl screaming and then everybody saw Mercedes Griffin standing there with her hands on her hips. "Didn't you hear me nerd? Back off!"

"Mercedes, c'mon." James whimpered as he pulled away from Logan. "You get jealous about everything! And I'm tired of it!"

"Hum… Logan, can I talk to you in private?" Carlos said next to Logan's ear and the smart boy quickly entered the school with the Latino. Gustavo was talking to Kendall and Carlos took this opportunity to give Logan's diary back. "I found this today and when I saw it was your diary, I decided to keep it with me until it was back in your hands. Believe me, I have a diary too and I know how important it is. So, here you have it."

"I don't know how to thank you." Logan said and both boys hugged each other like best friends.

"I know. Come to see the training today. I want to make a surprise for Kendall." Carlos said smiling, but inside he felt like each one of his little dreams take wings and fly away from him. He'd do anything just to see Kendall smiling.

"Sure. But if you really want to surprise him, you should tell him you like him." Logan told Carlos and it made the Hispanic boy shudder.

"But he likes you! You're all he longs for, all he worships and adores." Carlos confessed while looking down. "I'm invisible to him."

"Look, I'm gonna help you out. If you want to call his attention, you gotta make him feel he's invisible for you." Logan kept on telling Carlos what he needed to do before they went to their classes. But all Logan could think was the taste of that yogurt drop. It tasted much better than the normal blueberry yogurt and it only made Logan change his favorite flavor to a new one, still not available on the stores.

~BTR~

After school, Logan at the bleachers one more time, and like Carlos predicted, Kendall was smiling from ear to ear. But what called the smart boy's attention was when James stopped to wave at him as it was a sign that everything was alright between them. Well, at least until their next fight.

"That's ok for now dogs! Showers!" Gustavo yelled and blew the whistle. As always, the boy took off their shirts. And while the other guys went to the locker room, James came up to where Logan was and sat down beside him.

"I thought you hated soccer." James commented wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"Correction: I hate all the kinds of sports. You can get usually hurt and most people get knee injuries." Logan explained while James just watched the way Logan's lips moved when he talked.

"Yeah… hum, Logan… there's something I want to ask you and it is kinda embarrassing for me to do it…" James took the courage he needed to make it right. "What is it like? I mean, with another dude. I think it must be different than doing it with chicks."

"Uh, I…" Logan started a little confused for having to answer it to James Diamond, as known as the ladies' man. "It's way different. You're like, more intimate to the person. It's not like when you're with the girl, where everything's unknown. Like… you really know what to do…"

"Oh, you mean like kissing stuff?" James asked pulling his head closer to Logan's, who did the same. Their lips were almost touching when they heard a familiar yelling

"For someone with high grades, you are pretty slow." Mercedes said yanking the back of James' shirt, to pull him away from Logan. "I won't say it again, you stupid shit. Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Logan could only watch James being taken by Mercedes towards the building. And it was kind of hard to stay away from James since they had to meet every afternoon for tutor classes. While he waited, Logan took his diary off his bag and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Perhaps the love I've found is just some wonderful illusion. His heart is not mine. Somebody stole it from me. And it only makes me believe I'll be left in loneliness. If there is some other way to prove him that I love him, I swear I don't know how. What a difference a day makes. And that difference is him…_

"Hey Jett!" Logan called out the blond player who was still getting his things inside his bag. He looked towards the smart boy and smiled at him. "I'm free on Friday night. Wanna catch a movie?"

* * *

**That's all for now folks,**

**Sorry for any mistake I might have forgotten to correct.**

**Next chapter: Obviously more fights and Logan and James are foreced to spend more time together. Blame the mother nature for it!**

**Subscribe, favorite and review if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you all next time,**

**XOXO,**

**SugarCat. =3**


	4. I'm Not in Love

**Hey guys, finally I was able to update this. Sorry for taking so long!**

**Faith777: Big twist! But they have to face even more problems. Thanks dear!  
**

**loganschmidt: Thanks for your review. And don't worry, I won't be.**

**YunaNeko13: You're forgiven and sorry for making you wait. Thank you.**

**MisreadSoul: Sorry for my grammar. I'm not american so it's kinda hard to remember some issues. Thanks for your review.  
**

**WOWcow: He's in love. That's all I can say. Thanks for you review.**

**epicninjarusher: Sure. Here you go and thank you.**

**simpLEEreading: Your reviews are amazing. Thanks for the feedback and hope you like this chapter.  
**

**This is it for now.**

**Have fun and I'll se you all soon.**

* * *

Ch. 4 – I'm Not in Love

After all that happened, Logan went back to his lonely life. He had set up a date with a charming brunette of the soccer team, hoping that everything between them would turn out alright. He just wanted James to break up with Mercedes. Not that he would want the pretty boy for himself, that's absurd. Logan just hoped for a less turbulent relationship.

Right then he felt his cellphone buzzing. He secretly pulled it out of his pocket and opened it under his table for the teacher . There were two unread messages. One from Jett and, surprisingly, from the James Diamond. Kendall must've given his number to him. He decided to read Jett's first for it could be something about their date.

'hey cutie ;) wanna hang out at lunch?'

Logan rolled his eyes, bus still he couldn't deny that the brunette had a naïve charm. He answered it with a smile and a sincere yes. He then opened James', curious of what the captain of the soccer team had to say to him.

'hey logie srry about what happened. Mercedes can be a real bitch sometimes'

The smart boy smiled at the words he just read, for he was convinced James would never apologize. Wait, Logie? Since when they started with the nicknames? He decided to answer that because his feelings seemed real.

'it's ok jamie but i thought i was ur bitch'

Just after he had sent the message, he realized what he had written. He blushed like he never did before.

~BTR~

James was almost sleeping in his literature class when he felt his cellphone buzzing. He opened it and noticed Logan answered his message. The pretty boy smiled and sent a reply without noticing Logan's and his own words.

'yeah srry, ur my only bitch =p'

Both of them ended up ashamed for what they had written to each other and afraid of what the other might think of this. James had never said anything like that to another guy, and Logan was the last person in the entire world that he would say an erotic wordplay.

When the period was finally over, James walked down the hallway and decided to stop by his locker to get the money he owned Kendall for giving Logan's cellphone. Exactly, the blond wouldn't give it for free. Right then he heard a familiar laugh followed by a familiar voice, an annoying familiar voice. When he looked down the hallway, he could see Logan and Jett walking to the cafeteria with their arms interlaced. James slammed his locker shut, angry for one of the guys he despised the most, hanging out with his tutor.

Since James was chosen to be the captain of the soccer team, instead of Jett, the cocky brunette was competitive about absolutely everything when it came to being better in anything James did. People would say he was jealous about Logan, but that would be ridiculous. Jett was a jerk and it was enough to make him mad.

~BTR~

A couple of hours after school, James still had some anger running in his bloodline. He didn't know why he was feeling that way. But still, he was so annoyed with what he saw that took a few seconds for him to notice the doorbell ringing. And when he did so, he knew exactly who it was. When he opened the door, there was Logan with sunglasses lying upon his forelock. James actually thought the smart boy looked good with them, but he also knew Logan would never buy something so cool.

"What's up with these?" The pretty boy asked pointing to the artifact on Logan's head. The tutor looked up and smiled taking them off and putting it inside its case.

"Oh, these… Jett bought me this before inviting me to the pool party in his house." Logan answered and noticed James wasn't so happy. "Jamie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" James said moving away from the door and going back to the orange couch. Logan entered the apartment, closing the door behind him and walking up to sit beside the diva. "And stop calling me Jamie, that's childish."

"Me, childish? You're the one who called me Logie!" The smart boy fired back feeling his blood boiling inside his veins. The two boys stood up, knowin what it would take them.

"At least I'm not someone's bitch!" James yelled and now he was able to wake up the beast inside the boy in front of him.

"I would never label myself as your bitch!" Logan's voice has gotten louder. Even James hasn't seen him so mad. It scared him a bit, but it didn't stop him either.

"Admit it, you like the idea of being James Diamond's bitch." The pretty boy's words showed all of his arrogance and the smile in his face made Logan almost turned that fight into something physical.

"Oh, I admit it. I admit that you are the most selfish, self-centered and ridiculous person I've ever known." Logan then noticed it wasn't enough to take that smile from James' face, so he decided to use heavier words. "So ridiculous that you're actually Mercedes' bitch."

"Shut up." James said angry and Logan kept on singing that he was Mercedes bitch. "I told you to shut up!"

"Oh yeah? Make me!" Logan said and then all of a sudden, James grabbed the smart boy's head pulling it closer to his own, and without him expecting their mouths connected in a sweet kiss. Both of them felt their anger slowly deflating as they let their lips slowly dance to an inexistent song. Logan let his bag fall on the floor before moving his arms around James' neck at the same time the pretty boy used his muscled arms to take hold of the shorter boy's waist and pull Logan's body closer to his. James caressed his tutor's back through his shirt while Logan's fingers strolled along the soft and perfectly combed hair of the diva. He had never let anyone touch his hair like this and actually, he didn't care. All that the two boys wanted at that moment was to enjoy it as long as it was possible.

"What a day! I can't believe I'm home." They heard a Mrs. Knight say opening the door and suddenly Logan brutally pushed James, making him land hardly on the couch, before grabbing the bag he had let fall on the floor. "Oh, hi sweetie. You're early. Did you two kill yourselves while I was away?"

"Hi Mrs. Knight. We were just… hum, talking about the coming tests." Logan replied hoping that she didn't see them suffocating each other in that kiss.

"Are you ok honey? You look pale." Mrs. Knight said before coming closer and leaning her hand on Logan's forehead. The boy bit his lower lip as he felt cold sweat coming out of his pores unaware that James was feeling the same. The pretty boy tried to reduce the excitement between his legs. "Must've been something you ate. Maybe you should go home."

"NO!" James yelled before standing up. He felt his face redden in embarrassment for he made it sound like he needed Logan more than wanted him. "I mean, what about my tutor classes?"

"That's up to Logan. But I still say that if he's not feeling well, he should probably go home." Mrs. Knight said before she heard the door being opened.

"Carlos, please! I already said I was sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" Kendall cried out as Carlos avoided speaking with the blond. Then Kendall saw a man carrying a bouquet down the hallway and grabbed it before closing the door and letting the man react at what just happened. He knelt down in front of his Hispanic friend holding the bouquet in front of him. "Please forgive me."

Carlos took the flowers in his hands and started playing with the roses. Kendall smiled at that image and Mrs. Knight frowned at the scene. After all that happened between him and James, Carlos actions were enough to make Logan smile. The Latino was following his advices. Soon Kendall would be his.

"So it means you will talk to me again?" Kendall asked and Carlos took a little while to think about that subject.

"Maybe…" Everybody except Logan, were surprised by the boy's answer. Carlos then secretly winked at the smart boy who winked back.

~BTR~

The tutoring couldn't be more awkward for both James and Logan. They hardly spoke to each other, unless it was extremely necessary. Even with Mrs. Knight disapproving his decision of staying, he convinced her he was good enough to tutor James. Once in a while one of them would stare at the other and look away when the other looked back. The only thing that made them start talking again was when the sound of a thunder exploded in the air, making Logan jump into James' arms and the pretty boy wrapped them around Logan as protection.

"Uh, sorry. It scared me a little bit." Logan said moving away from his shelter and James was sad to feel the loss of the smart boy's body heat.

"It's ok, hum… It scared me too." James replied and then started raining, which soon turned into a storm. Mrs. Knight entered the living room, seeing Logan putting his books back into his bag.

"Honey, you are not leaving until it stops raining." She said and it caught Logan's attention. "And I don't believe it'll be over soon."

"I gotta go home. My mom will be worried." The pretty boy explained while tossing his bag over his shoulder. "See you guys."

"Stop right there!" The woman approached Logan before he could reach the door. She took his bag off his shoulder and placed it above the counter. "You're not going anywhere. I'll call your mom and say you'll stay for the night."

"My baby will sleep here?" Kendall asked coming down the hallway.

"Only if it doesn't stop raining." Mrs. Knight warned and dialed the number of Logan's house. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell. I'm here with Logan and I'm worried that he'll get sick if he walks alone in the rain, so I'm asking you if there's any problem if he can stay here for the night… Yes, I'm Mrs. Knight… So, you allow it?... Thanks Mrs. Mitchell and don't worry, we'll take care of your son. Bye."

"Mrs. Knight, I'm ok. Really. I can get a cab and everything will be fine. And I don't have any other clothes and…" Logan then felt a finger touch his mouth, signaling for him to stop talking.

"You'll stay and that's that. Carlos will be more than happy to lend you one of his pajamas. You think you can sleep here in the living room?" She said and they all looked to each other's eyes.

"Yes. This couch is very comfortable. I'll be alright here." Logan answered bouncing up and down on that soft fabric.

~BTR~

When the night arrived, James couldn't sleep again. He kept on passing his fingers upon his lips; trying to feel the magic he felt when he kissed Logan. The smart boy's mouth was soft like a rose. But still, it was all so fast. Even denying it, he wanted to feel that again. So, he stood up quickly and walked silently down the hallway until he got in the living room. He looked at the couch where Logan was asleep and felt his heart beat faster. He tiptoed until he was close to the sleeping figure. Not satisfied yet, he knelt down making him stand face to face to his tutor.

Logan had his mouth slightly opened as the air softly whistled while flowing through that small passage. James smiled and then noticed the boy trembling. He grabbed the covers and pulled it up until his neck. Then it was turn for Logan to smile. The boy was still sleeping, but could feel that someone was taking care of him. James carefully kissed Logan's forehead and walked over the refrigerator to get something to help him sleep. He was not in love… It was just a silly phase he was going through. He'd like to see Logan, but then again, it doesn't mean he means that much to James. With those thoughts in mind, the pretty boy's elbow ended up colliding to a glass that rested above the sink, making it fall and break, a loud noise sounding in the quiet room.

"Could you please be more careful? There's someone trying to sleep here." James heard Logan say and when he looked at the boy standing next to him, he couldn't help it but smile at that image. Logan was wearing Carlos' pajamas and combined with the messy hair, it made him look extremely cute.

"Sorry, I guess I woke up the bitch, right?" James told Logan while collecting the pieces of glass on the sink.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm too tired for it." Logan said going back to the couch.

"Too tired or you can't come up with something to say?" The pretty boy teased making Logan stop in his tracks.

"Said the guy who kissed me to make me shut up." Logan crossed his arms above his chest, hoping it was too dark to see the blush on his face.

"Yeah, and the bitch liked it. No one resists a Diamond." James said stepping forward. "You want more, don't you?"

"Why would I want more when you are clearly a bad kisser?!" Logan smiled and James' smile faded.

"I am not a bad kisser!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Guys!" They heard Mrs. Knight yell and turn on the lights. Everybody in the apartment was awake by the sound of their voices. "It's 2 in the morning! Why are you fighting?"

"It's James! I can't sleep with all that noise." Logan said and before James could say something in his defense, Mrs. Knight pointed to the hallway and James knew he had to leave. "Thanks Mrs. Knight. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Logan." She said and left the room with Carlos and Kendall.

The smart boy and the diva now had one another in mind. They were not in love. Logan had Jett and James had Mercedes. They just heard the sound of rain on the streets below, wanting that night to end soon.

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Next chapter: Logan goes on a date with Jett and then James...**

**Follow this, favorite and review if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you all next chapter**

**XOXO**

**Kittme. =3**


End file.
